


To Friends And To Family

by Victor_SteckerEpps



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_SteckerEpps/pseuds/Victor_SteckerEpps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot. Everyone gets together for a special occasion. How is it going to go, and who is the lucky recipient of the party? Neal/Everyone Friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Friends And To Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a shout-out and thank-you to all of my friends who support me through everything. It ended up being a thank-you to my readers as well. So I'm passing that on to you guys as well. Thank-you for reading.

"Hi, June." Neal greeted his landlady, somewhat suspiciously as he entered the front room of her house. He couldn't help but think that it was odd that she was waiting at the door for him. Normally if she had something important to say, she would meet him for coffee on the balcony in the morning, or for wine at his table when he got home from the office. Never was she waiting for him when he came home for lunch.

"Hello, Neal. How has your day been?" She asked, smiling. Neal grinned back, but his mind was spinning.

Come to think of it, everyone had been acting strange today. Peter had been pre-ocupied but relaxed relaxed, and wasn't even bothered by the fact that they didn't have a case, he was happy to do mindless paper work. Mozzie had plans to go shopping on Fifth. June was going with him. And Jones and Diana had taken the day off. Everyone was acting strangely.

"Fine. A little off, but good." Neal smiled and walked farther into the room. He turned back to face June.

"How abo-" He started but was cut off.

"Surprise!" His friends screamed, jumping out from behind June's furniture.

"Wow. Thank-you guys." Neal said, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. Having everyone in the same room together isn't always such a good idea. Even Alex and Sarah were there. Peter stepped forward.

"Happy birthday Neal. We know that it's been hard for you since Kate died, but we wanted you to know that we all may not like each other, we do care about you." Everyone nodded along with Peter's words. Neal found himself at a loss for words.

"Thank you. I know that I haven't exactly been the most reliable person, but that you all care enough to be here for my birthday means a lot to me." He said.

"Oh, none of that gushy stuff now. Let's have cake." June said, walking away and coming back a moment later with a large candled cake. Mozzie poured for everyone, and once everyone had a glass in their hand, Alex raised hers. Shooting a glance at Sarah she toasted,

"To friends and to family."

"To friends and to family." The room repeated.


End file.
